wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stormsurge
MATURE! Mature! Includes violence and non-fictional drugs, abuse, as well as heavy topics, underage drinking/smoking, and censored swears. You have been warned... Click to continue. Character created by Raybean. Page code by Enigma. stormsurge. she. they. bitter. nb. lesbian. tempest. rebel. sister. ten. ▶️ DESCRIPTION (see coming soon ref) (and comment about pallete) Stormsurge, in short, is gray. Her scales are pale scuffed-up green-gray plates, the green tones barely noticeable. It blends into a soft, dulled-down, dusty pine colour. Surge spends too much time on the streets for her own good, letting her body go to waste. Tiny cuts and crack appear across herself, most notably the scales near her leg. She has a single peach scar across her left cheek. She still holds some youth in her design, though, her bright eyes and transitional scales a matching emerald. Her wings make her seem like a bat; large, bony, with translucent gray-brown membranes and faint purple-brown stripes. She flies almost everywhere she goes, the streets are no place to be ''walking ''around at night, so they have some muscle in them. Her claws, horns, and spikes radiate a sharp contrast relative to the rest of Surge's colouring, being a polished ebony, the part she takes care of most and puts her pride in. It's noticeable in an almost unsettling way the way they reflect off light, glorious sharpened edges glinting. None of that glory can be seen her her build, however. Stormsurge is thin, a few ribs poking out from her pale gray underbelly and legs. Surge could be described as a scarecrow, her build being wiry, long, and tall. Her tail starts out thick enough, though it ends unnaturally whip-thin, like an IceWing's. Surge has practice with it though, and the pointy spikes on its top combined with its length make it deadly. Don't underestimate her, she's agile and almost powerful because of her height. Her neck, like her tail, is long, though the resemblance stops at her face. Stormsurge finds it infuriatingly round, not having lost its dragonet innocence despite the rest of her body having moved on. Her horns, while polished, are not yet fully grown, stopping at about seven inches. Her eyes are large, though almost always narrowed in displeasure. Surge's brow is almost permanently furrowed as well, going with her constant scowl and slumping posture. She does get angered quickly, however, and also bears an expression of "pure, unbridled p***ed-off ness" as her sister likes to call it. While her bare appearance is dull, their fashion choice is bold, showing Stormsurge's strength. She wears a thick, black leather jacket with silver rhinestone buttons over a variety of bright purple or yellow shirts. She wears a few black bracelets with metal spikes on her left wrist, not to be edgy, but for self-defence. However, she does wear with pride a blue and green talon-woven friendship bracelet from her sister on her right wrist. Stormsurge's ears are pierced with matching yellow stones, like little suns in a cloudy sky. PERSONALITY Surge doesn't consider themself to be a very complicated dragon. Bitter to the core, after spending just a few minutes with her you'll find she's not all that interesting or likable. She's a walking grumpiness trope- just another gray cloud ruining your sunny day, and nothing more. Chaotic neutral, typically uncaring at surface level. Those she knows says she's burnt out, but Stormsurge is far from it- to them, their life is just beginning. Most things for her are done on whims, and don't conform to the classic view of good and evil. Everything is what it is- chaos, so why should she be different? Rules are nothing, the only thing certain in life is death. And why should Stormsurge listen to anyone but herself? She knows what's best for herself, not some group of uptight officials who can't even fix potholes. Nothing to lose and no laws to bow to make Surge an impulsive, self-indulgent dragon. Unreliable and selfish, they usually put their own desires above all else. Balance holds little meaning to them, and concepts like law, order, altruism and egoism don't seem to click- just do what you have to, even if it's selfish. By no means are they an evil dragon, their methods of reaching their objectives don't involve putting others down- just taking what they can get. If they don't get it, well, then they leave it and move on to the next thing. It's all the same to them, and if everyone was just looking out for themselves the best that they could then the world would be a better place. But Stormsurge doesn't think or act philosophically like that- a highschool dropout and a moody teenager make for a generally brisk dragon that makes decisions on what suits them best in the moment and doesn't stop to think twice about any one action. Her idea of fun is a bargain beer blast by the end of the creek all by herself- or whatever, a cigarette would do in a pinch. Cheap thrills are what keep her going. It's surprising the elation you can get from a single pack bought on a whim. * bitter * angry at most people * not very trusting * just wants to lead a simple life * regrets past decisions * holds grudge for 1432423432 years * mad at mother for leaving her, mad at dad for being ��️ad. ��️ emoji meme is not dead im a necromancer * doesn't really believe in romantic love * loves sister tho, it's a family thing * meets person who is nice and is like "w o a h" * dirty mouth, swears a lot * street smart revamp? STORY revamp again; keeping similar story hmm * dad is bad!!!! is gang member and that's not good. * mom mostly follows his orders out of fear * surge doesn't like either * dad gets locked up * oof * mom can't handle to take care of surge * hands surge over to her brother, grayson. * grayson = drunk uncle. drunkle. also not good. * makes her do chores for him * surge is mad. very mad * she yells at him, get into fight. * is thrown on streets :c!! * lives on streets for awhile. pwp * i will delve deeper, but basically it's ever dragon for themselves there * takes time to discover many things about herself, like how she's nb and how strong she is. * uses this self confidence and collects enough moola to take train * to where? some country place. which one? idk yet. need to check nc verse lore. * finds farm * works there! * learns bout simple life * "do you have a place to sleep?" * sleeps with cows in barnyard. * this cultivates their love for animals. doesn't like other dragons that much. but feels strong connection. becomes vegetarian!!!! yay!!!! * meanwhile. mom has kid """"""accidentally"""""" * kid is meadow rain, night temp hybrid * tracks down surge * "yo sorry i abandoned you looks like ur doing well heres a half-sister you haven't known for two years bye!!!" * once again, surge is mad * but.... meadow teaches her compassion for other dragons. * and surge teaches her hard work * stuff goes well. * until... surge needs a real job to provide for meadow. says bye to kind foster farm family and goes downtown to get job at grocery store. has a little moola, enough to stay in an inn until she can pay for rent. * grocery storeness! * makes moola * meets rich girl blowtorch outside one day... knocks her down by accident. groceries fall. * "are you ok? lemme help you" * eyes meet and WOAH they're gay * surge is now nb lesbian and boom they're friends * boom they're dating and uhh life is good. * will expand MORE like LOTS MORE when i write this thing,, EPILOGUE life is good mdudes ABILITIES/WEAKNESSES v strong n street smart uwu not very nice or good at talking TRIVIA * second revamp im so tired * this time i won't stay up till 12 am on the last day to write history. Category:Work In Progress Category:TempestWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Raybean) Category:LGBT+ Category:Mature Content Category:Mentally Unwell